mdickiefandomcom-20200213-history
Hard Time
M'Dickie' Hard Time is a game created by video game devoloper Mat Dickie . Note that this article is based on the iOS Edition. It is also available for purchase on PC via Steam. More The game starts with the player character in a courtroom waiting for imprisonment for a randomly generated crime. The first sentence can be anywhere from 50 to 100 days, but good or bad behavior throughout the game can cause the length of the sentence to rise or fall, respectively. The primary objective is to survive the entire prison term and to be free to the outside world. There are various side missions given by NPCs in the gSHziTSHITTTFjdhtyuiy ht3frd3eqwedcgtrerewsqwegtry Time in Jail It is possible to accrue more jail time as a result of continued criminal behavior, or failing a task given by a guard or other authority figure. Listed below are some situations that may result in a lengthened prison sentence. Bear in mind that your character's reputation has a significant effect on whether or not the judge rules against you or in favor of you. The higher your reputation, the more other convicts fear and respect you, but the judge will be more likely to increase your sentence. Fighting and general bad behavior increase your reputation. Following rules and choosing passive options when hostility occurs will make you a bigger target for fellow inmates, but the judge will be more forgiving. * Failure to complete tasks - if a task is given by a warden or the judge, failure to complete said task will often result in one or more days being added to your sentence with no court case. * Assault - assaulting other inmates - and especially wardens and civilians - will often result in a court case. Refer to the explanation of reputation above to understand your chances of receiving additional prison time. * Theft - stealing an item from a warden or other inmate may result in an arrest and subsequent court case. Court verdict depends on reputation. * Grievous Bodily Harm - injuring an NPC via breakage of bones or extensive facial damage may result in a court case. Verdict depends on reputation, but if found guilty, a heftier addition will be made to the sentence, typically between 5-8 days. * Attempted Should have been murder 1.0 Been running up and down getting dem coins call man sonic * Murder - murder of one or several individuals will almost definitely lead to a court case at some point. A guilty verdict is more likely than not, extending prison sentence to at least 60 days. In case of serial murder, it will add 100 days to your sentence. *Possession - possessing contraband items such as beer, cigarettes, or weapons may result in an arrest. A guilty verdict typically adds between 1-5 days. *Escape - escaping the prison via tunnel or scaling the rec yard fence will practically always end in an arrest. Guilty to innocent verdict chance seems roughly 50/50, but again, take your character's reputation into consideration. *Rape - occasionally, if you and another inmate are on top of a bed together, or you use the grapple tool to grab that inmate and perform a special move or attack, there is a small chance you can be arrested for rape. More often than not, the judge will rule in your favor. This type of arrest is only featured in the mobile version of Hard Time. *Conspiracy - if you and another inmate are discussing joining a gang, or you admit to a warden that you are in a gang, you could be arrested for conspiracy. The judge ruling seems to be based around your reputation. *Terrorism - if you are caught setting of a bomb in a crowded area, or using a bomb to murder someone, you could be arrested for terrorism. No matter your reputation, the judge has a higher chance of ruling in favor of the wardens, especially if you are a member of The Ummah. *Dealing - if someone buys an item from you, or you accomplish a task in which you must deliver an item to someone, you could be arrested for dealing. The judge's verdict depends on how dangerous the item you were dealing was. For example, you would have a higher chance of being found guilty if you dealt in guns, than if you dealt in something like chocolate. *Freeloading - if you have not purchased the V.I.P. pass for the game, guards will sometimes randomly arrest you for freeloading. This is used as a ploy to try to get you to buy the game pass. The judge's verdict seems to usually be in favor of the inmate. This is another arrest that seems to only occur on the mobile version of the game. *Insubordination - if you break prison rules, like fighting, sleeping during the day, or climbing on furniture, the wardens will first ask you to stop what you are doing. If you stop you will not be charged, but will have your reputation decrease. If you keep doing the action, your reputation will go up, but you will be arrested. Being found guilty will usually only result in a day being added on your sentence to make up for "the one you just wasted". *Urinating/Defecating in public - if you have the need to use the bathroom but don't get there in time, there is a chance a warden will arrest you for urinating or defecating in public. * Arson - if you are caught setting an object on fire (by holding the run button and the pick up button at the same time), this my result in an arrest for arson. Sometimes, guards will threaten to pin a crime on you if you don't pay them a certain amount of money. Paying the officer will prevent you from getting arrested, but will lower your reputation, while refusing to pay will spare your money and reputation, but will result in a court case for a trumped-up charge. Sometimes, instead, a warden may offer to overlook a crime you are already wanted in exchange for money. Bribing the officer will take the heat off of you, but cause your reputation to drop, while refusing the deal will raise your reputation but lead to an arrest. When the arresting officer happens to be your friend, they will usually avoid taking you to court and let you off with a warning that time. Usually, you get invited to a gang if you have a high reputation or a strong relationship with a member, such as how much money you have and how high your attributes are. Some gangs are rivals with other gangs, and you can often spot the opposing members fighting. All the gangs in the mobile version of Hard Time are: * Roadkill - Roadkill is a biker gang consisting of only the most physically fit inmates. They will only allow straight people into their gang, and you must have strength and agility of at least 75 percent. Their main rival is Gang Bang, probably due to the fact that Gang Bang is made up of all gay inmates and Roadkill is all straight inmates. They can be identified by their black sleeves, tattoos, and sleeveless vests. * Gang Bang - a gang consisting of all homosexual inmates. They will kiss to greet one another, unlike most other gangs who will just wave or hug. They are a relatively neutral gang who stick to themselves. No straight people are allowed in the gang, and they can be identified by their feminine stance, with one hand placed on their hip, and shorts that they wear. * The Ummah - an aggressive Muslim-based gang, whose main goal is to escape the prison by murdering everyone else who is not in their gang. Their name translates to "The Community". They wear a white laced cap on their heads sometimes called a ghutra or egal. They are rivals with the Suns Of God. * Suns Of God - A gang of white supremacists who strictly forbid any minorities or homosexual inmates to join them. They are a very violent gang and one that is hard to get into. They are rivals with both the Ummah and The Dark Side. They can be identified by their shaven heads, sunglasses, and tattoos. They are in both the mobile and desktop versions of Hard Time. * The Dark Side - The Dark Side is a gang made up almost entirely of black inmates, though white people can join, too. Their gang is meant to unite the prison's black community together. Their main rivals are the Suns Of God. They have no defining markings or anything that makes them stand out, other than the fact that most of them are minorities. * One Eye Open - One Eye Open is a gang that doesn't have much to them. They are a territorial gang that is extremely loyal and dedicated to each other, and will eliminate those who are rivals with their members. They can be identified by an eyepatch that they wear over one of their eyes. They seem to have no real rival. * Los Enemigos - Los Enemigos is a Mexican gang whose name translates to "The Enemies". In order to join their gang, you must have a large and respectable amount of money, as well as a high reputation. They can be identified by the bandanas they wear over their mouths, as well as their tattoos and brass-ringed fingers. They might be seen with drugs like cigarettes or syringes a lot. They seem to have no real rival. . OFB- Translates to Original Farm Boys. Hard to get in this , Only available on Mobile mode Once you are in a gang, you will occasionally be assigned tasks by your fellow members that you must complete in order to prove your worth. Fail to many of these tasks, and you could get booted from the gang. Once in a gang you may have somebody walk up to you and ask if you could join. This is a tricky situation to handle, if you say yes then there is a chance that your leader will get angry with you for running the show and kick you out of the gang, but if you say no then that person becomes your enemy. While in a gang leaders from different gangs may come up you and ask for an alliance between your hang and their gang. There are no consequences if you say yes, other than the fact you lose a little bit of your reputation. General Stats There are two general health bars: health and mind, represented by green and yellow respectively. Health can be restored by sleeping, eating, using a first aid kit, using a syringe (only available in the computer version), or by buying painkillers. Health goes down gradually with time. It is also lost from injury, either caused by yourself or by an NPC fighting you. When it is completely depleted, your character will be near death and groaning on the floor. They can usually recover, still weak, gaining a little health after a few moments. There is still a probable chance they will not recover and die instead, so it is not recommended to take the chances and let health go so low. The Mind, or Sanity bar can be restored by resting, eating, or using a syringe. It will not be increased using the first aid kit. Mind will decrease while fighting or killing someone, but will also gradually decrease with time. When it is completely depleted, you will lose control of your character as they have a breakdown, indicated by sobbing on the floor. They'll do erratic things, such as walk around and engage in fights or steal, for around a real life minute while the Mind bar restores itself until the game gives you back controls. The duration of mental breakdowns and the amount of sanity restored at the end varies from time to time. Some things you can do to boost your character's sanity are: * Eat chocolate or drink soda (rapid boost) * Eat food * Sleep * Smoke cigarettes or drink beer (with consequential deterioration of heath) * Watch TV * Read books * Kick a ball or play basketball * Stand under the shower * Hug or shake hands with friends * Use a tablet * Play guitar or sing in a microphone Some things that will damage your character's sanity: * Getting beat up * Being threatened * Killing an NPC * Soiling yourself * Receiving some particular phone calls * Receiving more jail time Reputation Reputation is an important factor in Hard Time. Having high reputation will cause you to be invited to more gangs and people won't mess with you as much. These are some ways to improve your reputation. * Winning fights +1 * Dressing like someone else +1 * Beating up people +1 * Getting arrested a lot +1 * Not listening to wardens +1 * Stealing +1 * Joining a gang +1 * Completing tasks for inmates+1 * Killing an NPC +1 * Lending money +1 * Selling items +1 * Sharing money with the block +1 * Using a tablet (reputation gradually increases in the process) * Using a dumbbell (reputation gradually increases in the process) However to keep your reputation from going down you must not * Listen to wardens -1 * Get stolen from -1 * Lose fights -1 * Refuse to fight -1 * Getting beat up -1 * Ally gangs -1 * Becoming a warden -10 * Getting in a relationship -10 * Leave a gang -1 * Soil yourself (not make to the bathroom or a toilet in time) -1 * Complete tasks for wardens -1 * Accept pain killers -1 * Read books (reputation gradually drops in the process) * Sweep the floors (reputation gradually drops in the process) * Pray in the chapel (reputation gradually drops in the process) Intellect Intellect is a factor that helps you win court cases. Some ways to keep it up are to * Read books (Press Taunt) +1 * Get Tips from inmates and wardens +1 * Perform strategic moves while fighting +1 * Use a tablet +1 * Play guitar +1 Some ways to keep it down are to * Repeatedly beat up somebody -1 * Watch TV -1 Strength Strength is a factor in Hard Time that determines how much pain you can inflict and how much you can take. Some ways to keep it up are to: * Get Into fights +2 * Pick up heavy objects (crate ,barrel, stairs, ladder, cardboard box, etc) * Work out with a dumbbell +1 * Eat meat +1 Some ways to keep it down are to: * Smoke cigarettes -1 * Increase agility -1 (sometimes) Agility is a factor in Hard Time that determines how fast you can run. Some ways to keep it up are to: * Run +1 (sometimes) * Jump off high object * Shoot hoops * Climbing high objects Some ways to keep it down are: * Sitting down * Increasing strength (sometimes) * Falling off high object * Eating junk food Weapons Weapons are a class of tool in the game. Weapons can spawn randomly around the map, however guards and the like will often spawn in holding certain weapons. Weapons featured in the game are: Melee Weapons * Knife * Shovel * Steel pipe * Nightstick * Sword Firearms * Machine Gun * Pistol * Rifle Explosives * Explosive bomb All melee weapons are similar in functionality, and work similarly to normal fisted attacks, however sharp melee weapons such as the knife, sword and shovel will deal significantly more damage, and cause the target to bleed. The knife and sword are the most lethal melee weapons, making them the best for taking down other prisoners. It is not advised to use melee weapons against guards, as attacking them from such close proximity may result in you being grabbed and arrested. Firearms also function similarly. All firearm bullets appear to deal similar damage. The machine-gun has the highest firing speed, followed by the shotgun and then the pistol. Dealing in firearms or attacking people with firearms is considered a serious offence, and even holding on to a firearm may result in you getting called out by a guard. Firearms will sometimes spawn on the floors of the prison, most commonly in cell blocks, however they can also be obtained by stealing them from guards (however doing so is also an offence). Escaping Prison There are a variety of techniques through which the player can escape prison. There are several areas outside the prison, however there are also guards and opposing gang members amongst the members of public, thus the prisoner must still be careful, as escaping prison is an arrestable offence. Digging a hole This is by and far the most commonly used, as well as the safest method. Hold a shovel and press T to dig a hole. There is a chance the hole will take you out of the prison. Climbing the fence This is a rare option as a result of how difficult it is. While guards are in the exercise yard, it is extremely difficult to climb the fence as a result of how long it takes, hence this option often necessitates the killing of all guards in the yard. A recommended route to take is to drive a motorcycle up to the fence, and then climb the part of the fence that is in front of the motorcycle, thus any guards attempting to jump-tackle you will instead crash into the motorcycle and break the motorcycle instead of knocking you off the fence. Jumping the fence This is an easier and yet rarer option to take. By placing a ladder right up against the fence, the player can climb on top of it. However, the player cannot walk off the ladder onto the other side, as this will cause the player to simply climb back down onto the ground of the yard. Rather, the player must face outwards, and then perform a jump-tackle (press R and A at the same time). This will cause the player to leap off the ladder, thereby clearing the fence, and landing on the other side of the fence. Serving your sentence Finally, another option is to serve all the days of your sentence. The number of days served is indicated by a counter at the bottom of the screen. Once all the days have been served, you will be approached by a guard asking you whether you would like to stay a little longer or be escorted out of the prison. Should you choose to be escorted out, you will then be freed, and let into the outside world. Bomb the chapel Kill Insultan Kill ur girlfriend Category:Games Category:Characters with more than one name